Dos peces de hielo en un whisky on the rocks
by Neherennia84
Summary: Lo que da valor a una vida son las tentaciones a las que no se ha querido ceder, fuerte es una prosa por las cosas que no se dijeron y fuerte un amor por los besos que no se han dado.


Teresa Lisbon estaba haciendo papeleo en su despacho. Le gustaba ser agente de policía. Le gustaba su equipo. Demonios, hasta le gustaba la actitud de Jane en los casos. Pero odiaba hacer papeleo. Miró por encima de la pantalla del ordenador, a través de las persianas que cubrían sus ventanas. Era tarde, pero los chicos seguían allí. Cho parecía hacer enfadar a Rigsby con algún comentario sarcástico. Van Pelt tecleaba furiosamente en el ordenador. Jane leía en el sofá, con una vaga sonrisa en sus labios.

Le hubiera encantado estar allí con ellos, pero las paredes de su despacho eran necesarias. Tanto para su trabajo como para ella misma. Y aunque intentaba lo contrario, cada vez más se iba acercando a ellos. Eran buenos profesionales, y eran muy buena gente. Y ella no podía soportar que a la gente buena le pasaran cosas malas. Aunque a todos y cada uno de ellos les habían ocurrido. En cierta manera se culpaba. Si hubiera sido más rápida, si hubiera sido más lista, si hubiera sido más cauta... Todo había dependido de la ocasión, y ahora solo podía mejorar. Esforzarse por ser mejor policía cada día. Por ellos y por todos los inocentes que había fuera de aquellas paredes, que no merecían que su vida acabase en un sucio callejón.

El proceso estaba siendo largo. Cada día aprendía algo nuevo. Y aunque no le gustara, era por Jane. Había aprendido gracias a él a confiar más en su instinto, a captar miradas que antes se le escapaban. A relacionar gestos con acciones que parecían no tener que ver lo uno con lo otro. Si, se había vuelto un poco mas aguda. Y un poco mas permisiva. De hecho el papeleo que estaba rellenando era para encubrir en gran parte la participación de Jane en el caso. Insultar, manipular y mentir eran palabras muy feas para un expediente. Eso era lo que mas le desagradaba, tener que hacer la vista gorda y maquillar el informe. Permitirle a él la oportunidad de trabajar según sus propias reglas.

- Y un día te matarán por eso, Teresa. Dijo en voz alta, para nadie en concreto excepto para ella. Para reafirmarlo, para saber que era real.

Cayó en la cuenta que aun seguía mirando por la ventana y cruzó la mirada con Jane. La miraba desde su refugio en el sofá. Había apartado la mirada de su libro y la había clavado en ella, a través de aquellas persianas que nunca escondían nada. Lisbon parpadeó un par de veces y volvió a su trabajo, suspirando.

- Sí, él será el causante de tu muerte. Se repitió una vez mas.

Dejó ese pensamiento flotando en el aire cuando Rigsby abrió la puerta y avisó de que la pizza había llegado. Una nueva tradición, sin duda. Mucho más sana que la que tenía instaurada con Bosco.

" Ah, Sam... Como hecho de menos nuestros brindis de tequila" Pensó con una sonrisa en los labios. Quizá algún día brindara de nuevo a su salud con la botella que tenía escondida en el último cajón.

Salió de sus ensoñaciones para ver que los demás la esperaban, y Rigsby parecía totalmente desfallecido. Acabó los últimos párrafos a toda prisa y se reunió con sus compañeros.

Con una sonrisa complacida pero lo suficientemente distante para no dejar de ser la jefa hasta en esos momentos, compartió la pizza y unos buenos momentos con sus chicos, y un ligeramente más ausente que de costumbre Patrick Jane.

Una hora y media más tarde de haber llevado directas unos cientos de calorías hacia sus caderas, había acabado por fin el papeleo. Ya estaba lista para empezar un nuevo caso al cien por cien.

La comisaría estaba ya vacía. Abajo estarían los del turno de noche y seguridad, pero nadie más. Excepto... arriba. En el desvencijado desván. Solitario, como ella, se encontraría él. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Tomando el último té del día? Con tanto té como tomaba, no sabía como podría dormir por las noches. Quizá no dormía y se las pasaba en blanco repasando su libreta, y sus pensamientos en busca de pistas que lo acercaran a John el Rojo.

De camino al ascensor, metida en sus cavilaciones, se preguntó lo que todo aquel que conocía a Jane pensaría en un momento o en otro. ¿Qué haría el día que finalmente encontrara al asesino? ¿Matarle? Por supuesto, eso estaba claro. "Ya lo hizo una vez" volvió a decirle a un pasillo vacío esta vez. Pero, ¿y después? ¿Se marcharía? ¿O se quedaría allí para cumplir la promesa de cuidarla, de salvarla siempre? No es que ella lo necesitara pero... se sentía tan bien que alguien se preocupara por ella de esa manera.

No quería pensarlo demasiado porque la posible respuesta la atormentaría. "Si acaba marchándose... le echaré mucho de menos" repitió una pequeña vocecita en su interior. Aquel era un hecho que tendría que afrontar por mucho que le doliese.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron con el pensamiento de que perdería un buen amigo, y si, también tenía que admitirlo, a esa persona que la hacía ponerse de buen humor por las mañanas cuando se preparaba para ir al trabajo, simplemente por el hecho de que iba a estar allí.

En el parking, cogió su coche pero no se dirigió a su apartamento. Por alguna razón se sentía melancólica, un sentimiento que no se permitía a menudo, y pensó que llegar a un hogar vacío, no mejoraría su estado.

Su coche la llevó tan solo tres calles mas abajo, donde había un bar al que había ido alguna vez a celebrar un caso resuelto... tiempo atrás...

Quizá, allí encontrase algún otro hilo de pensamiento.

Alí, sentada en una apartada mesa para evitar que el camarero entablara conversación con ella, le dio un sorbo a su whisky, y se quedó mirando el pez de hielo que flotaba en él.

- No tienes pinta de ser una de esas mujeres que van solas a beber a los bares.-

Jane se sentó delante de ella, con una copa en la mano. Por el olor, podría haber jurado que era un Bourbon.

- Tu no bebes- respondió ella mirando al vaso.

- Sería un poco extraño que tomase un té en un bar de copas. De todas formas tampoco es que le haga ascos si el brebaje es bueno. - dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó mortalmente seria.

- Tu estás aquí - dijo como si fuera la respuesta mas obvia del mundo - Me dio la impresión que necesitabas compañía.

- ¿Y por qué te dio esa impresión?

- Hoy estabas mucho más seria que de costumbre. En la oficina.

- Es mi cara habitual cuando tengo que estar salvándote el culo sobre el papel.

- Vaya, y yo que pensaba que ya no era la causa de tus desgracias.

- Siempre eres la causa de mis desgracias.

Ambos se miraron y Jane le sonrió. Ella no pudo sostener por mucho mas tiempo su expresión estoica. Le devolvió la sonrisa y bajó la mirada a su bebida.

- ¿Qué te preocupa, Teresa?

- ¿No eres tan perspicaz? ¿Tú, el que todo lo sabe?

- No seas tiquismiquis. Puedo suponer el por qué de tu estado, pero eres tu la que tiene que decírmelo. Si quieres hablar.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, a esos ojos azules que tantas veces la habían distraído de sus peleas. Aquellos ojos que decían "confía en mi", pero que a ella le costaba tanto confiar en él. "¿cómo voy a hacerlo? ¿cómo confiar en alguien que no parece devolver esa confianza?" se preguntaba ella una y otra vez. Pero siempre caía... una... y otra... vez...

- Verás, Jane... - Él la miró significativamente. Pero ella hizo caso omiso de su advertencia. - ... Cuando me hice policía, contraje ciertas responsabilidades. Y una de ellas, pese a que no esté sobre el papel, aunque nunca se diga en voz alta, es que no debes tenerle miedo a la muerte. Porque la ves cada día, porque convives con ella y porque sabes que tu vida puede servir para salvar la de otro.

Hizo una pausa para tomar un sorbo de su copa, apurando el contenido del vaso. Arrugó el ceño y tomó aire para continuar.

- Siempre he dicho que no le tengo miedo a la muerte. La respeto. Pero... de un tiempo a esta parte... me da la impresión de que me acecha constantemente. La siento cerca, y pienso... que es lo que dejaría atrás. A quién dejaría atrás. Si tendría algún sentido... y es cuando de verdad pienso... que no me importaría morir. – acabó, derrotada.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo en la mesa, como hacía mucho que no pasaba entre ellos.

- ¿Crees que nadie lloraría tu muerte? - Preguntó Jane - ¿De veras no te has parado a pensar nunca en lo que siente por ti la gente que te rodea? Recuerda que tienes a tu familia, que mejor o peor, estarán siempre ahí. A tus amigos y compañeros de trabajo, que se han arriesgado mil veces por ti, que te apoyan, que tienes un vínculo con ellos. Que no lo quieras ver no signifique que no está ahí. A todo el mundo le cuesta hablar de sus sentimientos.

Lisbon se paró a pensar. Había algo en sus palabras, y en su tono de voz que indicaba algo diferente. Pero con Jane eso siempre pasaba. Sus palabras siempre escondían otro significado.

El silencio se prolongó unos instantes. Jane prosiguió.

- ¿Por qué crees que la muerte está más cerca ahora que otras veces? No eres supersticiosa. Los casos siguen siendo prácticamente los mismos.

Ella lo miró un instante, directamente a los ojos y volvió a bajar la vista.

- Entiendo. – Él siempre entendía. Se dejó caer en el respaldo de su silla y miró a su alrededor sin ver nada en concreto. Suspiró. – Aunque no lo creas, no quiero ser un problema en tu vida, Teresa. Si... si es lo que quieres, puedo marcharme.

Le costó un mundo pronunciar esas palabras. Él podía seguir con su búsqueda de John el Rojo en solitario. Solo que le costaría mucho más. Incluso si llegara a irse a otro departamento o a otra comisaría, nada sería igual. Sus compañeros no estarían, y sobretodo, ella no estaría. Esa mujer, su amiga, su pequeña princesa cabreada no estaría.

Pero no era tan egoísta como para dejar que ella viviese con la sensación de que iba a morir en cualquier momento. Y en cierta manera, él sabía que tendría que dejarla ir, tarde o temprano. Tendría que dejar que ella hiciera su vida aunque eso conllevara que él no estuviera en la suya, por mucho que...

- No quiero que te vayas. – Dijo Lisbon apresudaramente y cortó sus pensamientos en seco. Seguía mirando el fondo de su copa – No se trata de eso. En parte.

Supo de inmediato que después de esa conversación nada iba a ser igual. Al menos para ella. De nuevo inspiró y le miró a los ojos.

- Es cierto que muchas veces me complicas la vida, y que me has metido en muchos problemas que no han acabado bien. Pero si un día una bala acaba con mi vida, no me ayudará que que tú no estés cerca.

- No dejaré que te maten por mi culpa.

- Patrick, si eso llegase a ocurrir, es una carga que no deberías llevar contigo. No dejaría de ninguna manera que volvieras a pasar por eso.

- Hemos llegado a un punto muerto con nuestras hipótesis. Ni yo puedo dejar que mueras ni tu puedes morir. – dijo él finalmente sonriendo.

- Eso parece. Así que tendré que seguir viviendo. – sonrió ella a su vez. Hizo una pausa y lo miró beber un trago de su vaso. – En verdad no quiero que te marches, me gusta tenerte en mi vida.

- Te has sonrojado al decir eso.

- Jane...

- ¿Volvemos a eso ahora? – preguntó sarcástico.

Ella se levantó con el ceño fruncido, cogió su chaqueta y se encaminó a la puerta con paso firme.

Jane la alcanzó cuando estaban en la calle.

- Lisbon! Lisbon! Vamos Teresa, estaba bromeando! – le dijo al cogerla del brazo y girarla hacia él. Él reía abiertamente.

- Eres imposible! Me sigues hasta aquí, me interrumpes en el único momento de tranquilidad que tengo en el día, me obligas a hablar de mis preocupaciones y justo cuando realmente te abro mi corazón te comportas como un niño de quince años al que le da vergüenza estar sentado con una chica...

Jane solo tuvo que alzar la mano hasta su mejilla y acabó con su discurso. Era tan fácil hacerla enfadar! Debería haberlo dejado ahí. Haber soltado un comentario que la hiciera enrojecer un poco más o una simple sonrisa con un "hasta mañana Lisbon". Prefería dejarla irritada antes que aquellos oscuros pensamientos nublaran su mente. Pero no pudo. Quizá no era el momento de hacer lo que realmente quería hacer. Puede que aun tuviese cuentas que saldar y penas por cumplir.

La abrazó. Ella se mantuvo fría unos segundos y le correspondió al abrazo.

- Así que a todo el mundo le cuesta hablar de sus sentimientos,eh? – Murmuró ella sobre su hombro.

Él se separó y antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse calle arriba, en dirección a su solitario desván, le repitió las mismas palabras, deseando que esta vez las comprendiera a la perfección.

- Que no los veas no quiere decir que no estén ahí.


End file.
